It's a matter of Instinct and a touch of Betrayal
by Koltera-Lokified-Ormen
Summary: One moment in a messy office leads to a whole load of problems for Carlisle and Bella. How will they cope with their love for each other with Edward trying so hard to tear the fabric of their relationship apart? Only Esme seems to understand and support them. Bellisle Carlisle/Bella Warning Feral Carlisle in places, please control your randiness. M for a reason darlings!


EDIT: For some reason when I posted this by uploading the document, the second half became squished together. Hopefully this has fixed it. Thanks GracefulDemon for pointing the problem out, or I wouldn't have checked and noticed. xD

Disclaimer: I do not own any of SM's work, I'm simply recreating the storyline for mine and hopefully others pleasure.

This is based around the time after Edward and Bella come back from the Volturi, but before Eclipse happens.

Chapter One - Uncertainty

BPOV

I stood awkwardly in the doorway, shifting from foot to foot with a hand clamped firmly over my bleeding wrist. I surveyed the room with wide eye's, more than a little surprised at what I saw

Carlisle' office was spacious and surprisingly….disorderly. Papers were strewn across the mahogany desk and stacked in badly balanced piles around the floor; the pen pot was tipped, adding its contents to the disarray.

The patriarch to the Cullen family stood in front of a great oak bookcase, his backed turned and obviously deep in thought. He would occasionally give a growl and run a finger over the books, pulling it out one and flipping through its pages before tossing it to the ground with surprisingly little care.

I briefly wondered if I should leave Carlisle to whatever he was doing, but a glance at the blood seeping through my fingers made me sigh and call out a hello timidly to get Carlisle's attention.

Shockingly enough the vampire patriarch gave no indication he had heard me, instead he pulled out a particularly heavy looking tome and glanced at it briefly before growling and throwing it violently behind him.

The tome slammed against the wall beside my head and I yelped loudly in surprise, causing Carlisle to wheel round with a dark look

"I told you all that I wasn't to be dist…" He broke of when he recognised me, instantly smoothed out his expression, "Ah Isabella, I do apologize, I was pre-occupied with...Well" he sighed gesturing to the books

"I'm sorry I…" I said breaking off with a sigh and timidly raising my wrist up

"I see" Carlisle said, a smile tugging at his lips before glancing around the room with a sigh

He walked over to the desk, pausing, indecisive for a split second before shoving a large chunk of papers and pens onto the floor, effectively clearing a space for me to sit.

"Here, sit down, let me inspect you" Carlisle said, motioning to the space

I walked over, but of course me, being the clumsy human I was, managed to trip over my own feet. But instead of meeting the floor as expected, I found myself lifted through the air and safely seated on the desk.

"Uhh well that was" I managed to get out, slightly dizzy from the rapid change of position.

The blonde haired vampire laughed and inspected the slice across my wrist before shooting of in a blur, coming back a moment later with his medical supply's

"It's not deep enough to need stiches" he paused to chuckle at my relieved sigh, before continuing in a gentle tone "But I will clean and bandage it, this will sting a bit"

"What were you doing in here?" I asked, distracting myself from what he was doing

"I was trying to find a text, I believe I slipped it into another book to keep it safe but for the undeath of me I cannot remember which one" Carlisle sighed, wrapping a bandage around my wrist

"What's the text on?" I inquired

"A Latin work, Catullus"

"Maybe I could help you? You seem quite…stressed? So maybe you would like a hand or something" I mumbled, blushing a violent red

"Do you know the text I'm looking for?" He asked, raising an eyebrow

"Well there can't be many Latin texts slipped into books can there?"

I grinned and pushed myself of the table, heading towards the shelf and picking a book out, flipping through it to discard it when I found nothing remotely Latin looking. Carlisle stood there for a moment with a mildly surprised expression, before joining the search.

We spent the next hour or so searching through the vast majority of books, the piles or discarded books reaching our waists before I pulled out a book and a text fell from it, fluttering to the ground. I picked it up and turned it over, giving an elated whoop when it turned out to be what we were looking for.

I handed to Carlisle who grinned eagerly and motioned for me to sit down; I tucked my legs under me and looked at him with a puzzled expression as he too, sat down, cross-legged in front of me.

"Do you want to listen to this?" He asked with hope, not wanting to do anything against my will, being the gentleman as always.

"Yes" I replied with just as much eagerness, not wanting to ruin that happy expression and excited to know what this mystery text held

"Vivamus, mea Lesbia, atque amemus,  
rumoresque senum severiorum  
omnes unius aestimemus assis!  
soles occidere et redire possunt:  
nobis cum semel occidit brevis lux,  
nox est perpetua una dormienda.  
da mi basia mille, deinde centum,  
dein mille altera, dein secunda centum,  
deinde usque altera mille, deinde centum.  
dein, cum milia multa fecerimus,  
conturbabimus illa, ne sciamus,  
aut ne quis malus invidere possit,  
cum tantum sciat esse basiorum." He finished with a flourish and glanced up at me to see what I thought

"That was…stunning, but I have no clue what it means" I said, awe lacing my tone. I was slightly jealous of Esme, she had this man who was full of passion for what he loved, and I had no doubt that it wasn't just Latin texts that he had a love for. If he treated his wife with the same amount of passion, conviction and love… I stopped my line of thought abruptly and re-focused on the man in front of me

"Would you like to hear the translation?" Carlisle asked, gazing into my eyes with a knowing look

"Yes please" I replied, blushing a deep shade of crimson and looking at my lap

"Let us live, my Lesbia, let us love,  
and all the talk of the stern old men,  
may it be worth a penny!  
Suns may set, and suns may rise again:  
but when our brief light has set,  
night is one long everlasting sleep.  
Give me a thousand kisses, then a hundred,  
then another thousand, and then another hundred,  
and, when we've counted up the many thousands,  
let us confuse them so as not to know them all,  
so that no enemy may cast an evil eye,  
when he finds out that there were so many kisses." Carlisle translated, voice taking on a rich, honey like quality that made my insides squirm.

"That was beautiful" I whispered, trying to quell the sharp spike of arousal I was experiencing

"Much like yourself cara mia" He replied in a low purr, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees with a wicked grin, as though he knew how I was feeling.

My insides lurched and I leant forward slightly, as if I was drawn to him with a magnet

Suddenly Carlisle was pinning me underneath him, lips sealing over mine with a hungry growl. I kissed back frantically, some primal instinct urging me to give myself up entirely and let this man devour me. He pulled my legs up around his waist, grinding his rapidly hardening member against my crotch through the layers of clothing, pulling back his face to re-attach his lips hungrily to my neck, causing me to moan breathily.

A loud cough from the doorway brought sense rushing back into our heads and Carlisle stilled his movements; Ochre eye's widening and staring, into my own fearful brown ones. Raising his head slowly to peak over the piles of books he let out a sigh of relief, relaxing against my body.

"it's not Edward" He whispered to me and I relaxed against the floor

"No it's bloody well not, and as much as Jasper is enjoying the emotional show your giving off, Edward is going to be home in a few minutes and you really, really, REALLY don't want him finding you in this…compromising position" Alice half ranted, half giggled out

The patriarch hastily stood up, pulling me with him and giving an attempted smile at me.

"Your very lucky Esme's hunt was delayed by Rosalie and Emmet joining her or you'd be screwed, that future was particularly messy" The pixie chirped, bounding over to me and straitening my clothes out, tucking my hair behind my ears

"Right" My best friend continued, frowning at my appearance "Carlisle, I'm sure you can shield your thoughts from Edward for now, yes?"

Carlisle gave a small noise of affirmative, giving me a sad smile over the top of Alice's raven head

"Jasper hasn't seen, only felt, and he can put the feeling down to me and him having a romp in my room, that will fool Edward, and I can probably hide what I walked in on from him, Bella, you don't have to worry because he can't read your mind, thank whatever merciful deity's are out there" Alice continued to ramble

Both vampires snapped their heads around at the sound of the door opening, seconds later Edward appeared in the doorway, striding over to kiss me. I cringed away, causing him to frown in confusion.

"Whats wrong?" He asked

"Uhhh, your breath smells like deer" I said hastily

"Don't be silly, no it doesn't" Edward laughed and leant forward expectantly

"It does!" Alice said, backing me up and yanking Edward away from me before he had a chance to kiss me, and possibly (probably) taste his father on my lips.

"She's right" Carlisle added with a smirk

Edward gave me a kicked puppy look before walking out dejectedly to eat a tube of toothpaste.

Rushing over to the messy desk, Alice picked up a pen and quickly wrote across a spare piece of paper, holding it up for us to see.

_'Carlisle, I'm going to get Edward to come to Port Angeles under the guise of him needing a new wardrobe, don't worry he will come, this will give you and Bella a chance to talk tonight, I have already phoned Charlie, he's allowed Bella to stay the night'_

We both nodded.

I milled about the house aimlessly for a few hours, waiting for Edward and Alice to leave, effectively leaving both me and Carlisle alone.

Some gut feeling told me that I wasn't going to be with Edward for much longer, not with the possessive glances the Cullen leader kept throwing me when Edward wasn't looking.

I was becoming quite fond of that feeling.


End file.
